


A Dangerous Pastime

by quinngrey



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Choking, Hair-pulling, M/M, Nargothrond disaster trio, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 19:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14143338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinngrey/pseuds/quinngrey
Summary: In which the Nargothrond Disaster Trio have some sexy times.





	A Dangerous Pastime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [finwaytootired](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finwaytootired/gifts).



> From a convo I had with a lovely friend and reader, who drew me fantastic art so I wrote some dirty smut. Xoxoxo.

It had taken no time at all for his clothes to disappear, long robes and tight breeches stripped away in a frenzy of heated touches until he was left only in the sparkling jewels he loved so dearly. The nauglamír was fastened around his throat, gold set with more rubies, emeralds, diamonds; his most prized possessions, glittered in the dim lit room. Celegorm’s hands grabbed for him the moment he had started to escape, pulling his back flush to his cousin’s chest. With a laugh, Findaráto ground his hips back against the other’s still clothed cock, yearning for the stiff length already, impatient as ever. Yet the chiding tut from across the room brought a pout to his lips. 

“Oh, come now Curufin,” he whined, directing his attention to his other cousin, dark and observant and seated now in one of the more comfortable chairs by the fire. “Do you wish to see my suffering?” Curufin merely raised a brow at the complaint, silver tongue stayed only a breath. 

“It is the only thing I should wish to see,” Curufin offered, tone betraying neither his words to be truthful or in jest. His gaze weighed heavily on Findaráto and the golden king couldn’t suppress the arousal it stirred in him. “Strip, and be quick. We wouldn’t wish to see poor Ingoldo wait, would we?”

Celegorm grinned, releasing Finrod at last so he could pull his own layers off. He cared even less about his own clothes than he had cared for his cousin’s, haphazardly tossing the leather and linen pieces to the side. Eyes on Findaráto’s arse, he unlaced his breeches and kicked them off, his cock already flush and hard. He stroked along the length a few times, smirking when Findaráto glanced back to him and bit his lip. 

“I’ve been thinking-,” Findaráto began, dampening his lips with a flick of his tongue.

“A dangerous pastime.”

Findaráto shot Curufin a glare at that, crossing his arms over his chest. “Must you always be so sharp? I was intending to say that Tyelko should fuck my arse while you have my mouth,” he stated, very matter of fact about it, pursing his lips a moment after. “But now, perhaps I ought find other lovers for the evening.”

For a brief moment it seemed that a flicker of jealousy etched itself across Curufin’s face, though it was gone so quickly Findaráto was unsure if he had imagined it. Wishful thinking, surely. Nevertheless, Curufin crossed his legs and leaned back into the chair with the most haughty expression. The two simply stared at one another for a long moment, Finrod’s oceanic gaze locked with the stormy grey of Curufin’s. 

Annoyed at the tension, Celegorm, having been largely ignored, finally broke the silence. “You’re both insufferable. Less chat, more fucking, yeah?” He took a step forward again, one hand sliding into golden hair as the other arm wrapped around Findaráto’s lean waist. His mouth found the soft flesh of throat and his teeth grazed against the skin there roughly. The actions earned a low moan, Finrod’s eyes fluttering shut despite himself. It seemed that was all that was needed to fall back into routine, rough hand caressing warm skin, tugging golden locks as he nipped and sucked at the exposed neck. 

Curufin watched, quiet and thoughtful as ever. His brother was never one for being idle, much less when Ingoldo and himself had their little spats. Still, now that the attention was otherwise occupied, he allowed himself to watch. While his brother was of no interest, he had a hard time denying his attraction to Ingoldo. The ever golden, full of morals, family favourite cousin was beyond fair, and in the throes of passion he was vibrant enough to light up the entire room. 

The pair had taken to kissing, messy and heated against one another, Findaráto’s hands on either side of Celegorm’s face, desperate to keep them close. Tongues exploring the other’s willing mouth, Celegorm’s fingers had twisted so delicately into his hair that he had hardly noticed until his head was being wrenched back, hissing in pain at the roughness even as it went straight to his cock. He heard the snap of fingers, Curufin, but he couldn’t think, couldn’t focus, like this. 

“On the bed,” Curufin directed, casual as ever, “Ingoldo, hands and knees. But do not let go of his hair, understood?”

Many times Curufin chose this role instead of playing an active part, instructing what Celegorm was to do and putting Findaráto at his mercy without even so much as lifting a finger. He heard Celegorm shift before he felt the other guiding him by the hair toward the lavish bed, all silk sheets and dozens of pillows. It was difficult to get into the bed with the other’s grip so tight, but after a moment Finrod was on all fours, face flushed and cock dangling still untouched between his legs. His eyes flicked up to Celegorm’s face before falling back to the erect length now directly before from him, and oh, he couldn’t stop how his lips parted. 

Never in his life had Findaráto been ashamed in his desires, and he approached pleasure with the same zealous passion he did all else. When Curufin’s order, “Suck,” came, his tongue stretched, head following, until the complex salty taste was there. Heavy on his tongue, Findaráto’s eyes closed and his lips closed around the cock, sucking soft as his tongue swirled around the head. It was clear the recipient was enjoying it, as Celegorm groaned in satisfaction, his hips pressing forward until his cock nudged the back of his cousin’s throat. 

Grinning as tears sprung to Findaráto’s eyes, Celegorm withdrew slightly and tightened the grip in that golden hair, both hands securing themselves. He glanced to Curufin, struggling to hold back his urge to fuck the other’s mouth until Finrod’s jaw ached, but the moment that his brother nodded all hesitation disappeared. Thrusting back into that mouth, hot and wet around his cock, was intoxicating. Findaráto’s jaw went slack, his tongue trying to keep up as the length stretched his lips, but he couldn’t keep up. Resigned, he let the other take his mouth, eyes half lidded and pupils wide with desire. 

“Enough,” Curufin interrupted after a few minutes, pausing to sip the wine he must have poured for himself. “Get the oil and get behind him. Don’t be gentle. You know our harlot king likes it rough.”

Findaráto moaned, a hoarse sound now that the cock withdrew from his mouth, his throat sore. The room felt unbearably warm, even bare as he was, jewelry hot against his skin. Without thinking, his hand came up to unfasten the nauglamír, but a disapproving noise stopped him. Looking up at Curufin, he couldn’t help but frown slightly. It wasn’t the first time he had been told to leave it on during sex, but he hardly thought it a problem to take it off. Still, his cousin shook his head in response. Nearly about to ask why he couldn’t, Findaráto was cut short as two oil slick fingers breached him, too much, too fast. 

Gasping, his body lurched forward of its own accord as if to escape the intrusion, but a hand in his hair pulled him back once more, steady and firm. Findaráto was grateful that Celegorm gave him a moment to adjust, and that he had been fucked so thoroughly the night before, yet even still the stretch was a lot to handle. His breath came in hard, heavy pants, head spinning, but when Celegorm began to scissor his fingers, he moaned so wantonly that, were he anyone else, he might have been embarrassed. Pressing back now, he yearned for the other to move, the stillness not good enough. After another moment those thick digits began to fuck into him, and Eru, did his hips rock back to meet each and every dip. 

“Please,” he gasped, “more…”

“What was that, Ingoldo?”

Curufin’s smirk could be heard in his question, taunting him for his desire. “I do not believe I heard you.”

“P-please- ah,” Findaráto’s breath hitched as Celegorm’s fingers brushed against that divine bundle of nerve endings, his whole body shuddering with delight. “Please, please, I want more… Fuck me, Tyelko,” he managed, turning his head just slightly despite the hold in his hair, though the blond was still out of his sight. He wanted this badly, wanted to feel it all, every last inch of Celegorm’s cock buried between the mounds of his arse until he was spent. A third finger joined the first two and he saw stars already, thanking the Eru for granting him a body that could experience such immense satisfaction. 

“Another.”

A slick fourth finger struggled its way in, tight and hot inside his hole. Findaráto’s mouth fell opened, eyes rolling back as his skin prickled in goose flesh, his fingers curling into the silk sheets. The hand was unforgiving, fingers thrusting rough into him without pause. He writhed under the ministrations, back arching as his arse pushed back, greedy for more. 

“Your cock, now.”

Fingers withdrawing, Findaráto felt so unbearably empty, whining desperate to be filled again. “Faster, Tyelko, fast-ai! Elbereth!” Celegorm’s cock pushed past the ring of muscle without pause, sheathing himself fully into tight heat with a groan that reverberated low in his chest. The hand that had fucked Finrod before now braced on the other’s hip, one still tangled in long golden locks. Celegorm was not a gentle lover, always hard and fast and rough, and Findaráto loved every agonizing minute of it. When he wanted kind and caring love making, he had others available, but if he wished to be fucked? There was no one else he would chose. 

Celegorm set a punishing pace, plunging his cock deep and swift, caring only for his own pleasure now. The slap of skin against skin rang through the bedchamber, echoing in Findaráto’s ears. He felt his head being pushed forward until he cheek collided with the silken sheets, crying out an unintelligible noise of ecstasy. Unable to even thrust back against the other, his eyes slipped shut and he let himself fall into a state of sensation and bliss.

Across the room Curufin stood at last, placing the now drained wine goblet down on the crystal platter. With his long stride, it took no time at all to reach the bed. He swatted his brother’s hand from their cousin’s hair, his own hand unlacing his breeches so that his own cock could be freed. Findaráto was so lost that he barely registered the change, yet when Curufin’s grip in his hair lifted his head, precome at the tip of his cock smearing across his lips, he opened his mouth without question. So suddenly now was he whole, arse and mouth full, and Findaráto moaned around the latest intrusion. 

Unrelenting, Celegorm pummeled into him from behind, grunting quietly every so often. When Curufin took his hand, guiding it to the back of the nauglamír, his fingers wrapped around the chain and pulled it taut against Findaráto’s neck. The action cut off the golden elf’s air, his eyes widening as he coughed around the cock down his throat, but neither Tyelko nor Curufin paid him any attention. In fact, Curufin became more ruthless in his movements, thrusting hard against the constricting throat without reprieve as Findaráto gagged on his length, drool spilling down his chin onto the bed silks in a steady flow. 

The brothers came within moments of each other, Celegorm first with Curufin short after. While Curufin met his peak without so much as a sound, spilling seemingly endless streams of hot, thick seed down Findaráto’s gullet, Celegorm was loud. His blond hair hung in his eyes, not a single braid to stop it, sweat making his skin gleam as he grunted and all but howled his release, his cock buried to the hilt in his cousin’s tight heat. With as much grace as someone with drool, tears, and come spilling down his face, and even more come leaking from his abused hole, Findaráto accepted every last second of his lovers’ ends. 

Pulling from Findaráto’s mouth, Curufin tucked his softening cock back into his breeches and retreated to the chair again, his face not even flushed from orgasm. “Turn Ingoldo onto his back and finish him with your hand,” he instructed, tone flat and even as he crossed his legs and refilled his glass, watching once more from a distance. 

Not needing be told twice, Celegorm withdrew his oversensitive cock, grinning at the way his come spilled down tanned, toned thighs before turning Findaráto over onto his back. Golden hair splashed against the bed, fizzy where it had been so ruthlessly pulled, bits stuck to his forehead with sweat, various fluids streamed down his chin, Finrod was the picture of debauchery. His oceanic eyes were glazed over, heady with desire, skin flushed in his arousal. His cock was proud against his stomach, hard and slick with his own precome. Taking the length in hand, Celegorm barely had to do much at all before the other met his end, back aching as he moaned. 

Fucked out, delirious, and exhausted, Findaráto collapsed back against the damp silks, heart pounding in his chest. A small smile spread across his face, eyes opening slowly. “Mmm,” he mumbled, unable to form a coherent thought as fast as he might otherwise expect, though he hardly cared now. “T’was nice, very nice… Should do again,” he nodded as Celegorm fell onto the bed beside him. Reaching his hand out toward Curufin, beckoning him, and the other actually stood, to his credit. Findaráto rolled toward the other blond, curling up against his side, head nested on Celegorm’s chest as Curufin joined them in the bed. He relaxed feeling his cousin’s arm around his waist, Curufin’s front pressed to his back. 

In no time at all, Findaráto had fallen asleep, worn and content.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @quinngreyy


End file.
